Taking Down Unova!
by Youngthundercat67
Summary: When Professor Oak increases Ash's Pokémon limit and three stowaways sneak into Ash's luggage it changes he view on leaving Pokémon behind. Now armed with his whole team, he takes on Unova hoping to win the League and fulfill his dream to become a Pokémon Master.
1. Taking Down Unova!

A/N: I decided to ditch my O/C Pokémon story and go with Ash taking on the Unova region. This last season of Pokémon absolutely sucked and hopefully this story can be better. I'm going to be using the Gen V move sets for all Pokémon. This Story starts during the middle of Episode 2, after Pikachu gets his electric attacks back and Ash leaves to begin his latest adventures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

* * *

Ash frowned as he walked slowly down the road towards Accumala Town Pikachu so shoulder and three Pokémon on his belt. Totodile, Gible, and Bulbasaur had decided to be stowaways and hid themselves in his luggage but he didn't mind having them. Professor Oak had increased his Pokémon limit to ten, so having three extra Pokémon at the beginning of a journey wasn't that big of a deal. Plus, he had learned something from his defeat against Tobias.

He should have called on Charizard. He should have used Infernape. Heck maybe even Snorlax would have helped greatly against Tobias and his legendries. He had all these powerful Pokémon in his arsenal that he did not use a lot and he really did not have a reason. Sure it was nice to train new Pokémon every region but to abandon them every time he went to a new region was wrong. He knew that he would not be able to bring all of his Pokémon but promised himself that he would definitely call on some of them. Plus his new Pokémon could learn a lot from his old veterans. Pikachu couldn't teach everyone.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said breaking Ash from his thoughts, pointing at a nearby rustling bush. Ash smiled, he was supposed to be looking for new Pokémon anyway so he pushed back his thoughts and pulled out his Pokédex.

"**Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out**," the Pokédex spoke robotically showing a picture of the little green dragon.

Ash smiled. There was no way that this purple headed thing behind the bush was a wild Axew. Professor Juniper also told him that the new upgrades to the Pokédexs would tell trainers the gender, ability, and moves of a Pokémon if they were wild, and just basic information if it belonged to a trainer. The purple headed thing must have been a trainer, and ever since his loss to Trip, Ash was itching to battle.

"Hey you," Ash called out readying himself for a fight. "You want to battle?"

A girl turned rose and turned slowly towards Ash, popping a berry into her mouth. She frowned and shook her head.

"Look kid, you're probably just some rookie who," she started before catching sight of his Pikachu. "Oh my, is that a Pikachu! It's so cute!"

She ran up to Ash and snatched Pikachu from his shoulder into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm Iris," she said. "You're just so cute; I've never seen one of you in person before. Pikachu's aren't native to Unova."

"Pikachu," Pikachu responded, lightly shocking the girl so she would drop him.

"Sorry about that, he really doesn't like being coddled," Ash laughed as Pikachu ran over and jumped back on his shoulder.

"It isn't funny!" Iris shouted while fixing her hair. "I didn't want to battle some kid before but since you everything is such a big joke I will!"

"I'm not a," Ash began to warn but was interrupted by Iris again.

"3 vs. 3?" Iris asked ignoring him. She was sure that Excadrill would not listen to her but also was confident enough to know she wouldn't have to use him. Axew and Altaria would take care of business just fine.

"Fine," Ash called out before tossing out his first Poké Ball. "Gible, I choose you!"

The small dark blue land shark Pokémon appeared immediately running up to Ash and chomping on his head.

"Wow, you have a Gible," Iris said clearly impressed. She had always wanted to be a Dragon Master and it was basic knowledge that Gible and its evolutionary line were strong Dragon types.

Ash dumbly nodded, thinking that the answer was obvious before watching the girl throw out her own Pokémon.

"No worries, time for battle Altaria!" Irish called out releasing her own fluffy blue Dragon Pokémon.

"Wow, I thought Professor Oak said that other species didn't usually migrate to Unova," Ash said pulling out his Pokédex to collect the data.

"He lied, you can find Pokémon from all regions on the eastern side of Unova. This one was injured and I nursed it back to health" Iris replied before suddenly turning serious. "Altaria, DragonBreath!"

The beautiful blue bird opened its beak shooting a transparent beam of energy surrounded by white rings at Gible.

"Gible quickly dig!" Ash called out and watched as Gible burrowed into the ground narrowly avoiding the beam of energy that flew over his head.

"Children," Iris sighed before giving out her next command as if she were bored. "Altaria, take to the sky, charge a Dragon Pulse for when it comes out."

The bird took to the sky instantly while opening her beak and slowly charging a turquoise ball of energy in her mouth.

Ash frowned, there was nowhere for Gible to go and if he dug up he would instantly be blasted by Altaria's Dragon Pulse. Unless…

"Gible fire Draco Meteor from the hole you dug!" The dragon Pokémon heard him and immediately fired a large orange ball of energy into the sky from the hole he dug. The ball exploded in air creating smaller balls of energy that streaked through the sky directly at Altaria.

"Atlaria dodge with Agility!" Iris panicked. She didn't expect Gible to know such a strong move.

The bird flew forward, reappearing and appearing, quickly dodging the orange balls that flew at her.

Iris, caught Gible rising from the ground and quickly shouted "Altaria use your momentum and end this with Dragon Rush."

Altaria's body became surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks before the energy transformed its self into the shape of a dragon before Altaria charged directly at Gible, disappearing and reappearing from Agility.

"Gible use Sandstorm and then dig again!" Ash called out, his turn to panic. He hoped that the sandstorm would blind Altaria enough so she would miss because he doubted that Gible was quick enough to dodge it because of the Draco Meteor he had him use.

Gible quickly started waving both arms into a circle creating a huge sandstorm before quickly diving into the ground.

Ash smiled, his plan worked. Bits of rock flew into Altaria's face causing her to adjust a bit and miss her mark by a foot or so. Luckily Gible was already underground so he didn't get hit with the blast.

"Altaria, use your wings to blow the sandstorm away" Iris called out, knowing the sandstorm would be a problem.

Altaria answered by flapping its powerful wings to create a strong gust of wind but Ash was ready.

"Gible dig up and blast her with Dragon Pulse!" Ash called out.

Gible dug out from behind the large bird and fired his own turquois ball of energy, hitting Altaria directly in the back.

Altaria cried out in pain but refused to give up as it quickly took to the air again, getting pelted by the sandstorm. It fought through the pain and cried out fiercely.

"Draco Meteor slowed him down, rain down Dragon Pulse's until he gets tired!" Iris called out. "Use Cotton Guard to keep from getting hit by the sandstorm while you're at it!"

Altaria puffed up, creating a wall of cotton around her body leaving everything covered but her beak and eyes so it could continuously fire the turquoise balls of energy at Gible. Unfortunately her sight was altered slightly by the sandstorm so she kept missing.

Ash growled. There was no way that Gible could keep dodging, he would get tired and wear himself out before being hit.

"Gible try to fire another Draco Meteor," Ash cried out desperately and watched as his Pokémon fired another orange ball into the sky that exploded sending out smaller balls of energy at Altaria.

"Agility!" Iris replied confidently.

Once again, Ash watched as the puffed up Altaria expertly out maneuvered Gible's attack. He frowned. Gible's move set was very limited so there was nothing he could do now, the bird was too fast. ;

"Yes!" Iris said, the sandstorm finally disappeared and she knew she was on her way to victory.  
"Drop Cotton Guard and end this with Dragon Rush!" Iris called.

Altaria again charged at Gible surrounded by dragon shaped energy and powered agility.

"Gible dig!" Ash called out knowing that Altaria was too close to try another Sandstorm. Gible however wasn't fast enough and got hit full force with the Dragon Rush. Altaria flew away from the wreckage and cried out confidently. Gible did not get up.

"Good job buddy, rest up so we can get you stronger," Ash whispered to his Poké Ball after he had returned Gible. "Totodile you're up!"

"Altaria you did great, return so you can have a nice long rest," Iris said before tossing out her sending Pokémon. "Axew win this and we win the battle!"

"Axew, Axew" the small dragon said confidently, ready for battle.

"Toto, Totodile," Totodile replied just as confident, raising its fist, ready for battle.

"Alright Totodile lets start this off with a bang, Hyrdro Pump!" Ash called out.

Totodile opened its jaws up wide, releasing a powerful jet of water from its mouth straight at Axew.

"Axew dig into Dragon Claw!" Iris called out confidently.

Axew burrowed into the ground and came up just infront Totodile was finishing his attack and uppercut Totodile with his bright blue glowing claws. The attack knocked Totodile back a few feet onto his back.

"Finish this with Outrage" Iris called out happily, thinking that she had the battle won.

Axew's body glowed a dark red color before he charged at Totodile and jumped into the air, hoping to come down on the small blue Pokémon with a flurry of Punches and kicks.

"Hyrdro Pump!" Ash called out at the last possible second. Totodile again opened its jaws and released a powerful beam of water. It hit Axew directly in the chest, launching into the air.

"Ice Punch before it hits the ground" Ash called out again. Totodile timed his rush perfectly; fist surrounded by ice, and punched Axew squarely as it was falling knocking it back into a nearby tree. Ash fist pumped, Axew didn't get up.

Iris sighed and returned Axew to his Poké Ball. The only time she did so is when he fainted from battle or was too tired to walk.

"You won," Iris said forfeiting the match. There was no point to even sending out Excadrill, she knew he wouldn't listen.

"Huh," Ash replied, he didn't know why she was giving up. They both were down to one Pokémon and from what he saw so far, he was sure that whatever Pokémon she chose would give Bulbasaur a hard time.

"My last Pokémon, he doesn't listen to me. I've had him since I was little and we even won 99 straight battles but when we lost he got embarrassed and now he won't listen. I then went off to school and left him behind. When I decided start my journey to be a Dragon Master, I didn't want to leave him behind again but he still won't listen" Iris said sadly turning her back walking away.

"Did you ever try apologizing?" Ash asked, thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe if she would apologize, he would forgive her.

She could try that, maybe Ash was right. Instead she just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking away. "See you around."

"Iris wait," Ash called out stopping her in her tracks. "I don't know really know my way around and I could really use an aspiring Dragon Master to help me out. Maybe I could help you out as well. I once had a Pokémon who didn't listen. We worked things out and now he is arguably one of my strongest Pokémon."

Iris smiled, "Only if you can keep up rookie!"

From behind a tree Oshawott watched in awe, clearly impressed with Ash's battle skills.

* * *

A/N 2: Yes Ash will be catching Oshawott, and yes Ash's Pokémon will for the most part evolve. Besides catching Krokorok and a Rufflet later on, I do not know what other Gen V Pokémon Ash will catch so I am open for ideas. I will possibly have him catch Meloetta as well since she was basically his anyways.

A/N 3: As you can see I have changed Iris. I don't understand how in the show, she can be training to be a Dragon Master but only catch one Dragon Pokemon. I have corrected that first with her catching an Altaria. I have some ideas for other Dragon Pokemon she can catch and plus she still will catch Dragonite. The reason she was so strong is because she won so many battles when she was young. She clearly isn't a novice, but I don't think she is elite either.


	2. Sandile with Style!

A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you like the changes I made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

"I thought I told you to keep up rookie," Iris shouted over her shoulder. She was walking fast and appeared to have a mission to accomplish.

"Well I'm not used to being up this early," Ash replied hotly, which was the truth. She had woken him up at seven am and told him something about fishing. "Besides, what are we doing out here anyway? I thought we were supposed to be headed to Striaton City."

"I told you already, don't you remember anything kid?" Iris asked obviously annoyed. "An elder told me that you could find Horsea if you fished over in this area. If I train it to be big and strong it will eventually evolve into a really strong Dragon type; Kingdra."

"I'm neither a rookie nor a kid so you can stop calling me that anytime," Ash said with irritation clear in his voice. "I'll have you know that I have traveled the world almost nonstop since I was ten and have competed in four different Pokémon League Championships. I recently placed fourth in the Sinnoh League."

Iris whipped around and stared at him before running up to snatch a lightly sleeping Pikachu off of his shoulder. "This is the Pikachu that took down that Latios?"

Ash nodded his head proudly. Sure he was still upset with himself that he lost but that didn't make him upset with his Pokémon as well. It was his fault he didn't call on his best Pokémon, not there's.

"Where's Sceptile? Why didn't you use that Infernape you had used the last roun-" Iris began her barrage of questions before Pikachu promptly shocked her. He didn't like being woken up when he was dreaming of a certain Eevee.

Ash laughed at her before answering, "I didn't bring Sceptile with me to Unova. I figured he deserved a nice long rest before I used him again but knowing him, he and Infernape are probably at each other's throats now training to get better. Besides Pikachu and Charizard, those two are my strongest Pokémon."

"Wait, you have a Charizard?!" Iris shouted. "Why didn't you use him? I've always wanted a Charmander to train into a powerful Charizard and even though it's not a Dragon type, it still can learn some of the best Dragon type moves."

Ash smiled, "Remember that Pokémon that I told you wouldn't listen to me? That was Charizard but when we finally did become friends he was and still is my strongest Pokémon. I should have used him against Tobias."

"Pika," Pikachu sparked affectionately at Ash's feet.

"Sorry buddy," Ash laughed.

Iris seemed to pause and think before smiling at Ash. "Well were not too far away from the fishing spot I told you about and once I catch a Horsea we can head towards Striaton City."

"Fine with me, I think I'll train my Pokémon while were there. Any chance I can borrow Axew to teach Gible Dragon Claw and Outrage?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Yea sure," Iris replied suddenly sounding excited that Ash would use her Pokémon to train his.

It didn't take that long to reach the Ocean that Iris was talking about and before Ash knew it Axew was hard at work trying to teach Gible Dragon Claw. He figured that if Gible got the basics of Dragon Claw, then they could move on to try Outrage which was a more dangerous move. In the meanwhile he had to figure out something to do with Pikachu, Totodile, and Bulbasaur.

"Alright Bulbasaur, I haven't used you in a while so I have to check my Pokédex to see what moves you know," Ash said pointing his Pokédex at his little green friend.

"**This Bulbasaur is Male with the ability Chlorophyll. It currently knows the moves Poison Powder, Seed Bomb, Sunny Day, Growth, Sludge Bomb, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm, Vine Whip, and Solar Beam,"** the Pokédex spoke robotically.

"Wow," Ash said. "I guess you guys really do go at it in Professor Oak's ranch. You've learned a lot since I left you there."

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur replied proudly, happy that Ash was giving him praise.

"What about you Totodile? I know you learned Ice Punch and Hyrdro Pump but what other moves do you know?" Ash turned to his water Pokémon and again pointed his Pokédex.

"**This Totodile is Male with the ability Torrent. It currently knows the moves Crunch, Slash, Aqua Tail, Aqua Jet, Hydro Pump, and Ice Punch," **the Pokédex again spoke robotically.

"You too?" Ash asked amazed at the progress he Pokémon was making.

"Toto," Totodile replied, happily dancing around Ash's feet.

"Okay Totodile, can you try to focus the ice you create from Ice Punch into your mouth to see if you can try Ice Beam?" Ash asked his dancing Pokémon.

"Totodile!" Totodile replied, dancing away and focusing on a boulder nearby to try Ice Beam.

"Bulbasaur since it's a nice Sunny Day already, I want you to go sun bathe and see if you can pick up Synthesis. Maybe later we can help you with Double Team so you can dodge more attacks," Ash said.

"Bulba, Bulba," Bulbasaur replied happily and went to bathe in the sun.

"Alright now you buddy," Ash turned to Pikachu. "It says here that you can learn a new move called Electro Ball but I want to hold off on that. I don't think another electric attack is necessary right now."

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked confused at what Ash was saying. Electric attacks were his specialty.

"This may sound funny… but I think I should teach you Rain Dance," Ash said confidently.

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked again. He didn't really understand why Ash wanted him to learn that move.

"We usually don't use your strongest electric attack, Thunder, because it isn't accurate enough. If we could teach you Rain Dance, the move would allow for Thunder to hit your target no matter what. Plus if you opponent is wet it only increases the effectiveness of your other electric type moves. Remember when we faced Brock?" Ash asked and smiled when Pikachu nodded.

"I just think it's time to think outside the box with you and give you some moves that would add a bit of diversity to your move set. Maybe after Rain Dance we can work on Magnet Rise, Signal Beam and maybe even Dig," Ash said obviously exited at the prospect of teaching Pikachu new moves.

"Pikachu," Pikachu replied agreeing with Ash. All he wanted to do was become stronger, and if Ash thought that learning those moves would help him, he would do it.

"Alright, according to the Pokédex you have to raise your hands into the air and dance around a bit to gather a small blue energy ball that you release in the sky to make it rain," Ash instructed and watched as Pikachu followed his orders.

Ash couldn't help but laugh as Pikachu raised its little arms in the air and hoped up and down on one foot. Pikachu responded by shocking him with a light Thunderbolt before going back and trying again. After thirty minutes of non-stop dancing, a small blue ball of energy formed. Pikachu quickly shot it into the sky and like magic it started to rain. Ash smiled, he didn't expect his Pokémon to grasp the basics this fast.

"Hey Bulbasaur, you think you can make it sunny again?" Ash asked his Pokémon who was startled slightly by the rain.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur replied before releasing a bright white ball of energy into the air instantly restoring the nice weather.

"Alright Pikachu we just have to work on speeding up the process to make it useful in battle. We will try that every day until you get it instantly like Bulbasaur with Sunny Day," Ash reassured Pikachu and watched briefly as Pikachu went back to work.

"Hey Bulbasaur keep using Sunny Day after he makes it rain. I'm going to check on Totodile," Ash said before walking over to where Totodile boulder that Ash had seen him practicing on early was completely frozen, which was good, only Totodile wasn't where he was supposed to be. Instead he seemed to be talking to the bushes.

"Totodile, who are you talking to?" Ash called out as he walked over to him.

Totodile gave him a blank stare before firing a random Ice Beam off into the distance and dancing around in a small circle pumping his arms just like Ash saw Pikachu doing earlier. Then the small crocodile stopped and pulled another small blue Pokémon out of the bushes. The Pokémon would not come quietly however and started banging a scalchop on top of Totodile's head.

"Oshawott?" Ash asked and was quite shocked when the little otter Pokémon ran up his leg and jumped on his shoulder.

"Osha, Osha!" the Pokémon replied happily, glad Ash recognized him.

"Your Professor Juniper's Pokémon," Ash stated. "Did you want to join me?"

"Oshawott," the Pokémon nodded as his eyes got big and he gave Ash a pleading look.

"Well, I'll have to ask her to send me your Poké Ball first. I think there was a store-," Ash began but was interrupted by Iris's loud screaming behind him.

"Ash! Come help me, I think I got one!" she screamed and Ash ran over to help. He grabbed a hold of Iris by the waist and helped pull the resisting Pokémon in.

Luckily for Iris it was a Horsea, but it was feisty and quickly slashed the line to free itself from the fishing pole. It then reared back and unleashed a powerful stream of water that knocked Ash and Iris backwards a few feet. Ash got up and pointed his Pokédex.

"**Horsea, a Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of****Eggs****hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself. This Horsea is Female with the ability Sniper. It currently knows the moves Hyrdro Pump, Twister, Agility, Bubblebeam, Ice Beam, and SmokeScreen,**" the Pokédex spoke.

"Wow that's a strong Pokémon," Ash said reaching out his hand to help Iris out but she was sliding back in fear of the Horsea. "What?"

"It knows an Ice type move," Iris replied fearfully and Ash laughed. Iris pulled his leg and he fell again. She obviously didn't like being laughed at.

"Come on Iris, Ice types aren't that ba-"Ash began before having to dodge another Hydro Pump that the angry Horsea shot at them.

"I know, but I want to be a Dragon Master and Ice types are strong against Dragon types," Iris said before calling Altaria out to defend them. "Altaria distract her, hit her with Dragon Pulse!"

"That doesn't make sense," Ash replied calmly. "Dragon types are also strong against Dragon types. Plus if you have a Dragon type that knows a few Ice type moves, it gives you an advantage. Besides Horsea isn't an Ice type, it's a Water type that learned and Ice type move."

"I guess," Iris huffed before turning her attention back to the battle Altaria was currently engaged in. "Alright Altaria lets end this quickly, Dragon Rush!"

Altaria charged, surrounded by a Dragon-like energy, directly at Horsea. The Horsea did not try to dodge but instead fired another powerful blast of water that met the charging bird head on. After a brief struggle, Altaria's power won out and Dragon Rush hit the small seahorse directly and knocked it out.

Iris threw her Poké Ball and the caught the Horsea without much of a struggle. She pumped her fist and shouted, "Yes! I'm one step closer to being a Dragon Master!"

"Well Dragon Master," Ash started. "We have to get to the store we passed so I can contact Professor Juniper. Her Oshawott wants to travel with me."

* * *

"Hey Ash, what can I do for you?" Professor Juniper asked through the video phone.

"I found your Oshawott talking to my Totodile. I think he wants to join me on my journey," Ash replied getting straight to the point.

Professor Juniper smiled. "I'm glad you found him! I was starting to get worried."

"So can I keep him?" Ash asked.

"I don't see why not, you're an experienced trainer and all he wants to do is battle," Professor Juniper replied and loaded the Poké Ball in the tray so she could transfer it to Ash.

"Thanks a lot Professor," Ash said and took the Poké Ball out of the machine to put it on his belt. "I promise to take good care of him."

"Just be careful Ash, he has a tendency to wonder if he is let out of his Poké Ball," Professor Juniper added before Ash hung up the connection.

"Ash," Iris said from behind him. She was frantically looking around. "I think Oshawott ran off."

Ash turned and ran out the door. Iris was close behind, and they began to run up a small path to try to see if they can find the small otter.

"Oshawott!" Ash called out, hoping that he would hear Ash's voice and come running but instead he and Iris fell into a hole.

Ash rubbed his head and groaned. "You alright Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika," the electric mouse replied before hoping up on Ash's shoulder.

Iris got up and brushed off her shirt before fixing her hair and sighed, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I can help," a voice from above them said before throwing down a rope and helping them climb up. "My name's Dan. A pod of wild Sandile has been digging ditches around here terrorizing people. It has almost killed my father's business."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ash replied. "I'll tell you what, if you help me find my Oshawott, I'll help you get rid of the rouge Sandile."

"Sounds good to me, but I already know where your Oshawott is. Follow me," Dan replied before leading Iris and Ash up the path to his dad's Sand Resort.

"There he is," Dan replied pointing to the spot where Oshawott was taking a sand bath. "He visited here four or five times in the last two days. I'm actually surprised that the Sandile haven't showed up to scare him away."

"Oshawott, return," Ash called out before turning to Dan and thanking him. "Thanks for helping me out. Now I'll return the favor."

Ash stripped down into his boxers before burying himself and Pikachu in the sand. It was relaxing and felt great. "This is the life!"

"Ash what are you doing?" Iris asked clearly annoyed.

"If I try and recreate the scene of the crime, maybe the Sandile will show up and we can figure out what's wrong," Ash.

Ash shifted a bit in the sand and sat up. He felt the ground shifting and knew something was coming.

"Pikachu get ready," Ash warned and watched as his oldest Pokémon got into battle formation.

A wild Sandile wearing red sunglass with black lens dug through the sand and jumped up ready to battle.

"That's the leader!" Dan called out and Ash nodded.

"Sandile!" the small sand crocodile warned by snarling at Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu growled right back while emitting electric sparks.

The Sandile charged, teeth bore, but instead of charging at Pikachu he turned at the last moment and took hold of Iris's Axew.

Pikachu charged after it, electricity surrounding his body, with a Volt Tackle but stopped when Iris yelled, "Stop Pikachu! Volt Tackle will damage Axew. He is still hurt from his battle with Totodile yesterday!"

In the confusion Sandile ran and chomped down on Pikachu's arm and ran off with both Pokémon. Ash, Dan and Iris followed close behind.

The Sandile ran for a while before stopping and letting go of Pikachu and Axew by a group of other Pokémon.

"Sandile, Sand!" it spoke frantically, trying to warm the group of Pokémon of something while his pod of Sandile popped up in various places on the ground.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, clearly confused.

"Sandile!" Sandile replied angrily and a geyser erupted just behind him. Suddenly other geysers began erupting as well and the other Sandile began herding all the Pokémon, leaving Pikachu and Axew behind.

"It was just trying to warn us!" Dan said realizing what was going on. Ash and Iris agreed before running to grab their Pokémon but the Sandile had other plans as they surrounded them, trying to lead them away from the boiling hot water.

Another round of massive geysers erupted and the land that the group of Pokémon the Sandile had tried to lead to safety became surrounded by water.

"Move out the way!" Ash called out. " I'm trying to help them." The pod of Sandile readily agreed to let Ash help and Ash immediately jumped into action.

"Iris, call out Horsea and tell her to use Ice Beam. Then I can lead the other Pokémon to safety," Ash replied as the geysers surrounding them began to die out.

"But Ash-"Iris began trying to complain but Ash cut her off.

"Iris, I know you're afraid of Ice type Pokémon and moves but if you don't do something those Pokémon will get hurt," Ash said.

Iris huffed before throwing her Poké Ball. "Horsea use Ice Beam on the water so the Pokémon can get across to safety."

Horsea listened immediately and fired light blue and white streams of ice from the light blue ball of energy in its mouth instantly freezing the boiling hot water, allowing the trapped Pokémon to cross to safety. Iris immediately returned her Pokémon.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Ash said, walking up to Iris and patting her on the back.

"I guess," Iris huffed and walked away from Ash toward Dan.

Ash turned toward the leader of the Sandile. "Thanks for trying to warn us of the danger."

"Dile," Sandile replied, nodding its long head.

"You seem like a really strong Pokémon and I think you would make a great addition to my team," Ash added and began fingering a Poké Ball in hopes that Sandile would accept his challenge.

"Sandile," the crocodile with the red glasses replied and instantly got into a battle position. Ash smiled and took out his Pokédex.

"**Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out. This Sandile is Male with the ability Moxie. It currently knows the moves Crunch, Dig, Fire Fang, Assurance, Swagger, Mud-slap and Stone Edge**," the Pokédex said.

"I'll have to be careful," Ash said before tossing his Poké Ball into the air. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Bulbasaur!" the small green Pokémon roared and jumped into a battle stance.

"Alright Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Ash called out.

Two thick green vines erupted from Bulbasaur's bulb and began to violently attack Sandile. Sandile was prepared and instantly dove into the ground before digging up directly behind Bulbasaur, fangs flaming, and biting Bulbasaur directly in the bulb.

Ash paled, he knew the move was super effective and Bulbasaur would have to shake the Pokémon off quickly. "Poison Powder!"

Bulbasaur took a deep breath and shook slightly releasing a purple powder that poisoned Sandile and made it let go. Sandile staggered slightly but refused to go down.

"Sunny Day!" Ash called out and Bulbasaur released a white ball of energy into the sky that instantly brightened up the battlefield.

Sandile charged again with another Fire Fang ready to strike Bulbasaur with his sun powered attack.

"Bulbasaur dodge and use Growth!" Ash called before smiling.

Bulbasaur dove left and released a green powder in the air that caused his body to grow slightly larger. His attack and special attack rose.

Sandile responded by stomping his foot causing two balls of mud to fly at Bulbasaur. The two mud balls were large and Ash was impressed with Sandile's Mud-slap attack.

"Use Vine Whip to destroy them!" Ash commanded and watched as the powerful vines on Bulbasaur's back sliced the mud balls in half.

"Wait for it," Ash muttered to himself and smiled once Sandile charged swiftly at Bulbasaur with another Fire Fang attack. Ash waited until Sandile was a few feet away before he made his next move.

"SolarBeam, now!" Ash called out.

Bulbasaur jumped up and angled himself slightly before instantly firing a large white ball of light at the oblivious Sandile. Sandile was struck directly and, just like Ash expected, had swirls in its eyes.

Ash flipped his cap backwards and threw an empty Poké Ball. The Sandile did not struggle and Ash smiled. "We caught a Sandile!"

* * *

"I want to thank you personally for saving and creating a new business for my family" Dan's father said, shaking Ash's hand.

Ash smiled. "It was no problem sir."

"I have a gift," the man said going to the other room and returned with a yellow and red striped Poké Egg. "I got this from my brother. I'm not really into Pokémon training and Dan is a little young to begin his own journey so you can have this."

"Wow! Thank you!" Ash almost shouted before cradling the egg into his hands. Ash smiled. Today had turned out to be a pretty good day.

* * *

A/N 2: So how did you like it! I personally thought it was pretty dumb that Ash didn't catch Sandile the first chance he got. I also gave Ash a little reward for helping restore Dan's family business. As for Iris, I though a Horsea and later on a Kingdra would be a pretty good addition to her team. I also plan on adressing and getting Iris over her fear of Ice sooner than the Cartoon did. I'm still looking for suggestions as to what Pokémon Ash will have although I do kind of have an Idea. Anybody who guesses the Pokémon in the egg gets 20 points to whatever house they are in on Pottermore! ;P R&R!


	3. Who's That Pokémon!

A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you like it. As always R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

"Finally," Ash said. He saw a large city in the distance and thought it was Striaton City. "We should stop so we can train for my first Pokémon Gym Challenge."

Iris laughed. "Ash, that isn't Stiaton City, its Accumula Town."

Ash frowned. He was excited to battle but he would have to wait. "We still should stop, It's getting late and I wanted to get some training with Sandile and Oshawott."

"Okay, that's fine with me. Do you mind if I watch?" Iris asked and smiled.

"If you want," Ash replied and handed her the container the held the egg Dan's father gave to him. He then took out two Poké Balls and threw them on the field.

"Sandile, Oshawott," Ash began. "I thought it would be best to get some training time with you guys alone and then after, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Sandile," the crocodile nodded only to be pushed out the way by Oshawott who pumped his fist, seemingly eager to learn.

"Calm down buddy. I promise to spend equal time with all of you and train you up nice and strong so you're ready for the Unova League," Ash smiled, impressed so far with Oshawott.

"Osha!" the otter replied and nodded its head. He was determined to become stronger.

"Since I already know what moves Sandile knows, I'll start with you Oshawott," Ash said and pointed his Pokédex.

"**Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott ****attacks ****and defends using the ****scalchop ****that can be removed from its stomach. This Oshawott is Male with the ability Torrent. It currently knows the moves Water Gun, Tackle, and Razor Shell**," the Pokédex spoke.

Ash smiled, sure it wasn't much but he also knew that Oshawott was supposed to be a starter Pokémon so its move set would be limited. That however did not matter; Ash had a perfect training partner in mind.

"Totodile, come on out!" Ash called releasing his dancing water type on the field.

"Totodile!" the Pokémon repeated as it danced circles around Ash.

Ash laughed and smiled. "Hey Totodile, Oshawott is a starter Pokémon just like you were. It doesn't know a lot of moves right now but I think you can help him since your both water types. Do you mind being Oshawott's training partner?"

"Totodile," Totodile responded instantly getting serious. He gave a long, hard look at Oshawott, who impressively stood his ground, and grabbed him by the arm pulling him towards a nearby rock that they could practice moves on.

"Start with something small like Aqua Jet and work your way up!" Ash called out and saw Totodile nod. He turned to Sandile.

"I was impressed that you taught yourself Fire Fang to cover your weaknesses," Ash got down on one knew and told Sandile. "You up for learning Thunder Fang to cover your other weaknesses?"

"Sandile," Sandile nodded, determined to impress Ash.

"Alright, I promise this won't hurt a bit," Ash smiled before turning to Pikachu. "Pikachu ThunderShock him so he can know what electricity feels like."

Pikachu nodded and hopped of Ash's shoulder and fired a few small lightning bolts from its glowing cheeks at Sandile. Sandile was not affected at all due to his ground type.

"Do you feel it Sandile? Do you feel the electric energy coursing through your veins? Do you think you can channel that same electric energy into your Fangs?" Ash asked trying to pump the small crocodile up.

"Dile!" the Pokémon replied energetically and opened its mouth, teeth glowing yellow with sparks electricity bouncing off of them.

"Alright, Sandile!" Ash smiled proudly. He knew that the Pokémon would pick up the move fast. If you knew one version of the Fang attack it was pretty easy to learn the rest. All you had to do was practice on channeling the different energies. Sandile must have already been practicing Thunder Fang before he met Ash.

"Sandile!" Sandile replied proudly, happy to impress his trainer.

"Alright now let's work on accuracy. Let's try Stone Edge at Pikachu to see if you can hit a moving target. Pikachu try to dodge them all," Ash called out.

Sandile's Back started to glow white and multiple orbs of white energy came off his back forming themselves into a circle and spinning in midair. The white orbs then formed into grey stones and Sandile fired them at Pikachu.

Pikachu dodged each stone effectively but Sandile did not get discouraged and keep firing at Pikachu. Ash decided to make it harder for his oldest Pokémon.

"Pikachu instead of dodging normally try to dance around the stones so you can practice Rain Dance. If it rains, I'll call out Bulbasaur to return the sun and we can start again," Ash said and laughed when Pikachu growled angrily at him.

However, Pikachu did as told and began to dance around the stones quickly with his arms raised in the air. About fifteen minutes later Pikachu was able to fire a blue ball of energy into the sky to make it rain over the battlefield.

"Bulbasaur, you know what to do!" Ash said as he released Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur instantly released a white ball of energy, instantly getting rid of the rain.

"Good job, the both of you. Think you can keep going while I go check on Oshawott and Totodile?" Ash asked the two Pokémon.

Pikachu and Sandile both nodded and went back to work so Ash turned to Bulbasaur. "Keep trying to learn Synthesis."

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur replied happily and went to find a good spot to lie in the sun.

Ash walked over to Totodile and Oshawott to see how they were progressing in their training. Oshawott was hard at work trying to perfect Aqua Jet but for some reason kept missing the rock he was trying to hit.

"Oshawott try opening your eyes a bit. I noticed that you close them while you are doing the attack. If you open them you will not miss," Ash said hoping it would help.

"Osha," Oshawott shook his head and again performed the attack with his eyes closed. Ash sighed. Even though it was hard to believe, Ash thought his water Pokémon was afraid of swimming with its eyes open. Since there weren't any bodies of water around, Ash would have to solve that problem later.

"Alright how bought we forget about Aqua Jet for a while. Maybe you can show him Aqua Tail?" Ash asked Totodile and the small Pokémon readily agreed. Ash could tell Totodile was getting annoyed by Oshawott's lack of progress. Ash would talk to him later about it.

Totodile bended his knees slightly and jumped in the air preforming a front flip. While in mid-flight, water began to spiral around his tail and when he finished the flip, he bought his tail down hard on the large rock splitting it in two. Ash laughed.

"Remember Totodile, Oshawott is a beginner. Baby steps! Work on gathering the energy needed to make the water spin around his tail first and then lead to the flip. Also, Oshawott if you can't get the flip, there are other ways of preforming the move. You can simply swing your hips if you want," Ash said.

"Osha Osha," the small otter replied defiantly and tried to impress Ash by preforming a front flip but he landed on his head. Ash smiled at his Pokémon in encouragement.

"You'll get it eventually buddy, but let's stick to the basics first. I promise you will get the rest down later," Ash told Oshawott and patted his head.

Ash stepped back a moment and watched all his Pokémon at work. They all seemed to be working hard to accomplish the task he had set out for them and Ash was very proud. He fingered the last Poké Ball on his belt and released Gible.

"I never got to check up on you yesterday, did you learn Dragon Claw?" Ash asked after detaching Gible from his head.

"Gible!" the dragon replied as both claws began to glow green and he slashed the air proudly.

"Great job Gible!" Ash smiled and pumped his fist. "Now instead of Outrage, I want you to learn Dragon Rush."

"Gible Gible" Gible replied before running over to Irisn and pulling Axew from her hair.

"You want Axew to train with you?" Iris asked and Gible nodded. "What do you say Axew? Feel like learning Dragon Rush?"

"Xew xew!" Axew replied, hopping from Iris's shoulder and waited patiently for Gible to follow. Gible hopped off as well and drew an imaginary line for the start. The two Pokémon then rushed forward with all the speed they had trying to create the energy needed for Dragon Rush. Their bodies became enveloped in a light blue aura but the dragon head shaped never covered their bodies. They soon slowed to a stop.

"That was good for a first try, both of you!" Iris said running up to Axew and grabbing him in a hug before setting him back down. "Keep trying until you get it!"

Ash stepped back and smiled. Even though he hadn't gotten to face his first Unova Gym Leader yet, today was still a pretty good day.

"Hey Ash, before we head to Striaton City we can stop at the Battle Club and maybe you can have a battle or two," Iris said yawning and stretching as they walked out the Pokémon Center they had stayed in.

"Sounds great to me," Ash replied stretching as well. They walked into large green building and Iris immediately showed Ash a computer screen.

"These are the computers they store all the trainer information in. To take part in battles you have to register yourself and your Pokémon," Iris said and Ash nodded. He started typing his information in the screen. When he was done Iris took him to the battling room.

"How lucky, somebody is already battling," Iris said as the sliding doors opened revealing two trainers in the middle of battle.

"Servine, finish this with Leaf Blade!" a boy shouted and watched as his snake flipped through the air, tail glowing, aiming for the opposing trainers Dewott's forehead.

"He is weak! Water Gun full power!" the other Pokémon said. His Dewott responded immediately with a powerful burst of water that smashed Sevine into a wall near Ash and knocked it out.

"That's enough!" a man called out. "Josh and Dewott are the winners." Ash frowned, he had nothing against the kids but neither of them were on his level.

"Hi, I'm Don George and I'm the battle manager of this club," Don introduced. "Is that a Pikachu?"

Ash smiled and nodded.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded as well.

"Wow, I always wanted to battle a Pikachu" the boy ran up and told Ash. "I'm Josh, Do you want to battle?"

"Sure but it won't be with Pikachu. I have some new Pokémon that I just caught and besides, Pikachu needs his rest," Ash said and walked to his side of the battle field after giving his egg to Iris to hold.

"Fine with me," Josh said taking his side of the field as well "I just want to battle."

"I choose you Sandile," Ash said releasing his small Crocodile Pokémon.

Josh laughed. "This battle is going to way to easy, Dewott go!"

"Type advantages don't mean everything," Ash sighed and waited for the kid to make his first move.

"We'll see," Josh replied. "Dewott, Water Gun!"

Ash nodded, it was the move he expected the boy to make. "Sandile, Dig."

Dewott fired a powerful stream of water and watched as Sandile burrowed into the ground at the last possible moment.

"Thunder Fang and then dig again" Ash called out.

Josh watched in horror as Sandile burst through the earth directly behind Dewott and bit down hard on his neck with yellow electric charged teeth. Sandile then rolled right and slammed Dewott on his head before letting go and diving back into the hole he came out of.

"Dewott," Josh yelled out. "Are you okay?"

"Dew," Dewott called out before struggling to his feet.

"He's resilient," Ash commented, smiling at the trainer.

"Yeah, this battle isn't over yet," Josh replied. "Dewott, Water Gun into the hole."

Dewott ran over to the hole and jumped up, preparing to deliver another strong stream of water into the hole but a loud and annoying alarm went off and Dewott stopped. Three men rushed into the room and told Don George about a break in in the storage room.

"We're going to have to call this one a tie," Don George said. "I have to go check out that alarm."

"We'll go too," Ash said referring to Iris and him. Ash returned Sandile and ran out the building closely following Don George into the storage facility.

"They didn't steal much sir," a man reported. "But we haven't looked at the security camera yet and I bet we will find something on their.

Ash and Iris followed Don George into the security room and began watching the tape. Ash groaned. Team Rocket was at it again. At least they were leaving him alone but it still bothered him that they were still out there committing crimes. Why couldn't the police just arrest them already?

"That's team Rocket. They are just a bunch of petty thieves who plan to take over the world with Pokémon. They haven't been very successful," Ash told Don George. "I'm more interested in that mystery Pokémon. That thing was awfully fast not to be seen."

"Yea," Iris agreed, nodding her head.

"Well if you can catch it, it's yours," Don George replied. "That thing has been a pain in our rears for months; we have had to stop three tournaments because of alarms that that Pokémon set off."

"Consider it done," Ash said and ran off to plant food traps in the building so that hopefully he could catch the Pokémon. After he was done inside he released Sandile and gave him and Pikachu orders.

"Sandile, dig and keep lookout from underground. I'll cover the hole you make with one of these boxes," Ash said grabbing an empty box of food that he used. "If anybody or anything comes in her grab hold and don't let go."

"Pikachu watch from the top of the boxes, as soon as Sandile grabs a hold shock them and knock them out," Ash told Pikachu. "I'll got watch outside."

"Pika," Pikachu replied and jumped onto several boxes until he was at the very top. He then moved backwards a little so he was hidden. Sandile dove into the ground and Ash covered it before he ran outside and jumped into a bush.

About fifteen minutes later Ash saw an orange and black pig-like Pokémon dash out and try to eat the Pokémon food only it had a rope tied around its snout and was really dirty.

"Wow a Tepig," Ash said and pointed his Pokédex.

"**Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill. This Tepig is male with the ability Blaze. It currently knows the moves Tackle, Ember, Flame Charge and Smog**," the Pokédex responded.

"He looks really sick," Ash commented before slowly approaching Tepig with his arms raised in surrender. Tepig backed off a little before turning into a full sprint. Ash decided to follow him and somehow Iris and Axew were right behind him. She said something to him but Ash didn't listen, he was too focused on catching Tepig.

They finally cornered him at a dead end and Ash walked up to him very slowly before grabbing him and freeing his snout from the rope. Tepig squealed at first but once he realized what Ash was doing, he stopped and let Ash free him.

"See, I was only trying to free you," Ash said calmly before taking some Pokémon treats out of his pocket. "You hungry buddy?"

Tepig aggressively attacked the food out of Ash's hand and Ash took the time to clean him up. Ash knew that he would have to take the Pokémon to the Center as soon as possible but first would have to report to Don George.

Ash walked slowly back to the storage facility which wasn't that far away. Tepig had fallen asleep on his shoulder but Ash really didn't mind. He was just happy that Tepig was safe and fed.

Don George met them in the back and was slightly shocked when he saw Ash holding Tepig.

"Hey I remember that Tepig," Don George began sadly. "A trainer abandoned it after it lost a battle by tying it up to a pole. I went to untie him and he just ran away."

"How awful," Ash began. "I think this was the mystery Pokémon that you were looking for."

"Hey Ash, me and the boys cornered that Meowth we saw stealing our stuff. I tried to catch it but he ran away," Don George said.

"They always get away," Ash sighed before turning back to the building to retrieve Pikachu and Sandile. He got quite the shock when James ran out the building screaming his head off with Sandile firmly attached to his arm. Jessie chased after him, followed by Pikachu, before Meowth flew out of the sky. Ash sighed. "Sandile let go. Pikachu, you know what to do."

Sandile let go of James but left two large puncture wounds in his arm. Ash immediately returned him. Pikachu stood up straight and released a huge bolt of Thunder and before Ash knew it, Team Rocket blasted off again.

"Thanks for all your help Ash," Don George said walking up and sticking his hand out. Ash shifted Tepig in his arms before taking his hand and shaking it. "My family manages all of the Battle Clubs in Unova so make sure you stop by for some old fashion battling!"

"I'll be sure to," Ash replied and smiled. Don George and the three men he was with walked back over to the Battle Club before disappearing inside. Tepig started to stir on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I know you don't really trust humans but I promise to take good care of you. Do you want to come with me on my journey?" Ash asked.

Iris smiled. Ash was really starting to impress her. She loved the way he treated and stuck his neck out for all the Pokémon he meant but especially the Pokémon he had. She would definitely learn a lot from Ash.

"Tepig," Tepid responded happily. Ash set him down softly before turning his cap backwards and throwing an empty Poké Ball. The ball clicked three times and Tepig was caught.

"Yes, we caught a Tepig!" Ash called out and Iris face palmed. Maybe she wouldn't learn a lot after all.

"Do you always have to do that Ash?" Iris asked annoyed.

"Of course Iris, it's my signature move," Ash laughed and began to walk towards the Pokémon center.

"You're Pikachu… it's voice it's so beautiful," a stranger with long green hair and a black and green hat interrupted.

Ash turned to him. "Thanks… I guess?"

"No worries, it was a compliment," the boy assured Ash. "I saw what you did for that Tepig, it was very kind of you. Sometimes humans are so horrible toward Pokémon. Maybe Pokémon should be free from humans control completely."

Ash frowned. "That's a little extreme don't you think?"

"Possibly, but I don't think so," he replied again. "Anyway, I should get going it was nice meeting you Ash."

The boy then turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Can we at least get your name?" Iris called out.

The boy paused for a moment before walking again. "The name's N."

* * *

A/N: Not much to say here. I will say that at least one or two people got the egg right but I won't reveal that until its time. As always read and review!


End file.
